Forgotten Memories (FNAF Human)
by BethPotter1
Summary: The animatronics all have a common secret, but who will be the first to share? FNAF Human
1. frightful freddy

Gabriel (Freddy), Jeremy (Bonnie), Susie (Chica), Fritz (Foxy), Cleo (security guard)

I do not own Five nights at Freddy's, I only own my o/c Cleo

Reviews are welcome

Chapter 1, Frightful Freddy

It was early morning.

The stars were still dancing and the earth was still showered in moon light. The wind was gently rubbing whatever it touched, making it become calmer and more relaxed. The leaves on the trees were swaying peacefully to the gentle lullaby of the local river.

But then, everything went silent and still.

The Stars finished their dance and the wind stopped comforting the living animals and plants. The river stopped playing its gentle tune and so the leaves stopped swaying. The world was as still as a statue: nothing moving or making a noise.

And yet, a group of friends sat on a hill, watching over the land, watching the stars dancing and the trees swaying. None of them could tell that the show was over, all of them transfixed on the scene before them.

The wind began to whisper at one, beckoning them to go to the river. The boy stood slowly, attempting not to disturb the silence, and crept down the back of the hill and over to the river. He quietly rolled his jeans up then pulled his guitar off his back and began to play a tune

The bobble that had been put loosely in his hair gradually fell out, allowing the long, dark brown hair to begin flowing to the rhythm just as the water had. The trees began their swaying again and the stars did their dance. The only thing missing now was the moon light. It was still present, but now it was only illuminating the small area where the boy was. His friends watched, amazed at the sight, from the top of the hill. Not one of them dared to disturb the silence, afraid they might ruin the performance.

The boy's name was Jeremy and he was inseparable from music. He had been obsessed with it from the day he was born. He was an only child so His parents would buy him anything he wanted, including the replica Bonnie guitar he was holding.

Jeremy closed his eyes and imagined the night would last forever. He didn't usually have anyone to play with but tonight felt like there was a whole band standing beside him. He was the conductor guiding them through the song and his friends were the audience at the concert.

As the song began to conclude, the rest of the 'band' stopped, allowing Jeremy to play the last few notes as a solo. Jeremy closed his eyes as he strummed the strings of his guitar, producing the final note of the song and the queue for a small girl to walk over to him, her golden curls bouncing with every step. Her short purple dress swayed gently with the wind. As she got closer to the river, her steps became strides. Then, she started speeding up, until she was running. She ran straight into the river and tackled Jeremy, making them both fall into the crystal water.

"Susie! Get off me, you'll ruin the guitar," Jeremy screamed as he was thrown into the water, his arm outstretched holding his beloved guitar above the small waves coming from the river. The rest of the group walked over to where the fight was taking place, talking amongst themselves, some smirking mischievously.

The tallest boy of the group took an extra step forward, his bright ginger hair blowing into his face, hiding the slightly evil grin plastered across it.

He reached out and gently grasped the red guitar that was being held above the water, making sure his friend didn't notice what he was doing. Just as Jeremy's grip loosened a bit Fritz (the ginger haired boy) pulled the guitar, releasing it from his friends grasp.

"WHO'S GOT MY GUITAR! "Jeremy shouted upon realising he no longer had hold of it. He heard a few laughs from above him and then someone began to play a song on the instrument.

"How do you play this again?" Jeremy heard someone with a British accent ask. He immediately pushed the young girl off him and started marching over to where Fritz had sat himself: high up on a rock a few meters away from the Riverbank. He began to climb the steep rock (it was more like a mountain) until he got to the point where he could reach up and grab the guitar. He was wrong.

As he stood up to grab his prized possession, he lost his balance, stumbling backwards and landing on the ground with a thud, earning more laughter from his friends. Fritz continued to play the guitar (very badly) whilst observing the scene before him. It was rather amusing to watch really, his friend laying on the ground, screaming for his guitar like a small child.

Tears began to form in Jeremy's eye, trying to force their way out. However, Jeremey held them in; no way was he going to cry Infront of his friends! He continued trying to climb the rock several times before giving up and sitting alone, a hurt expression forming on his face.

Fritz noticed that he had upset Jeremy, but he didn't say or do anything about it. Instead, he slid off the rock and started making his way towards Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, the place where they were supposed to be going that morning for a birthday party.

One member of the group followed him. She had long, frizzy brown hair that was a bit below her shoulders. Her eyes were emeralds glistening in the sun light. They were filled with anger though, not the usual happiness that filled them. Fritz turned to face her; a smile spread across his face.

He was expecting to see Cleo, the one he loved, smiling widely at him. However, that was not what he saw. Instead, he was met with fiery emerald eyes staring into his sole. He backed away slowly before realising he still had hold of the guitar. He cautiously looked down at the object in his hand, only to be tackled by the brown-haired girl.

"I told you if you ever messed with him I would get you," the girl said laughing. Fritz stood, making the girl fall off his back and onto the ground.

"Sorry," he said quickly, helping the girl up. "Just don't tackle me again, Cleo, or…" Cleo looked back towards where Jeremy was stood, making Fritz stop talking. He sighed and passed the guitar to Cleo. "Just give this back to Jeremy, would you?" Cleo nodded and ran off.

Fritz watched her run into the distance before turning on his heal and walking towards the Pizzeria when something (or rather, someone) stopped him with a slight cough.

What Fritz wasn't expecting to see was Jeremy stood behind him. His long hair was in a mess and had twigs sticking out of it. His jeans were soaked, and his purple jumper was ripped. He chuckled to himself before speaking.

"I think we should all go home before heading to the party. I wouldn't want Bonnie to see me like this." He motioned towards his torn cloths. Fritz chuckled before the two went to join the rest of the group.

_At the party_

Jeremy had changed into some more dry clothes and had redone his hair. Susie and Cloe had put on their party dresses. Cleo's was a knee length, mint green one whereas Susie's was yellow and a bit shorter. She had some white tights on with it. Cleo's hair was in a bun. Fritz was wearing an orange t-shirt with some jeans. Gabriel (the fifth member of the group) was wearing a brown hoodie and shorts.

Everyone had gathered at a table… Everyone except Jeremy, the birthday boy. Nobody knew where he was, so Fritz decided to go and look for him.

First, he checked the main show room and the stage. Jeremy wasn't there. Then, he checked Pirate cove. Jeremy wasn't there. Then, Fritz checked the toilets. Jeremy wasn't there. The only place he hadn't looked was the main corridor. He hated that place; it was always as black as night. He was about to step in when a tall man stepped out. Fritz looked at the man's name tag. _Mike. _

"Looking for something?" Mike asked, pushing Jeremy forward. Mike smiled at Fritz. "Don't let him back here again please…there's a problem with the wiring so…" Mike stopped speaking when he discovered that the two boys had disappeared.

When Jeremy and Fritz had entered the main show room, the animatronics' show had begun, and they were singing their opening song. They had just sat down when Bonnie Turned to Freddy.

"Freddy, I think there is a birthday boy in the audience." Freddy turned to face Bonnie.

"I think you are right Bonnie! May Jeremy come to the stage?" the animatronic bear asked. Jeremy walked over to the stage, his face as red as a ruby. "Now, Jeremy, Bonnie has a gift for you!" Freddy said as he looked at the purple rabbit.

"I sure do!" Bonnie said as he bent down and picked up two items: one was a small bag. The other was a large object, wrapped in purple paper. "Open it!" Bonnie said. Jeremy took the present off Bonnie and slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside was a Red guitar, similar to the one he already had, but this one was signed. On it was his name and Bonnie's. He opened the bag to find a Bonnie soft toy. The animatronic rabbit looked hopeful as Jeremy opened the presents. "Well? What do you think?" the rabbit asked.

"They're perfect!" Jeremy exclaimed. Bonnie bent down to hug him and Jeremy left the stage.

"I didn't know they were that advanced," Gabriel said when he sat back down. Jeremy nodded as he stuffed a piece of pizza into his mouth. Fritz stared over at the stage, a frightened look in his eye.

"What's wrong, Fritz?" Cleo asked.

"Has anyone else noticed Freddy's eyes are black?" Fritz asked the group. Everyone's eyes darted over to the stage to see what he was talking about, only to see Freddy was making his way over to their table, his eyes pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel (Freddy), Jeremy (Bonnie), Susie (Chica), Fritz (Foxy), Cleo (security guard)

Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

Freddy staggered forward, the echo from his steps bouncing off the walls. His eyes were bottomless pits, the only thing visible were tiny white specks in the centre of each. His mouth hung open slightly, revealing teeth like razors. He was a few steps away from the table when a mountainous figure (wearing the old spring Bonnie suit) stepped in front of him clutching a screwdriver.

The figure turned to face the group of children who were still sat at the table, bewildered expressions across their faces. He had finished turning off Freddy and was about to head to the backstage area when a strange hunger filled him. Instead of continuing on his path, the man took off the animatronic head and told the group to follow him.

_Time skip to present day Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

12am

Cleo walked through the doors to the pizzeria, dragging her feet as she did so, her frizzy hair bouncing with every step. The last time she had been in the pizza place was when the incident had happened. Her memory of it was as clear as a crystal; she could remember the looks on everyone of her friend's faces before she had fled the room.

She paused as she passed the show stage, a strange feeling swirling inside her. Something was telling her to run, to leave the pizzeria and never come back. She continued her path, glancing over to pirate cove quickly before heading over to her office.

She muted the phone as soon as she entered; the call was pretty pointless on the second night and she knew everything she needed to know…or so she thought.

_1am_

Cleo spun around several times in her chair before checking the cameras. It had been one hour, and the night had mostly been uneventful. She knew the animatronics come to life at night so when Chica removed herself from the stage and headed into the kitchen, Cleo hadn't been worried. After all, she still had 87% power left. What did frighten her though, was when she saw a person standing near the stage. Bonnie had left his usual position but when Cleo checked the other cameras he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_2am_

She was really starting to worry now. Bonnie and Chica were nowhere to be seen and the boy was still wandering around the Pizzeria. What was odd was he fact he was walking the same way Bonnie did. He was in the west hall when Cleo decided what she must do. She picked up her torch and ran as fast as she could out of the office towards the boy. When she got to the west hall though there was no one to be found.

"That's funny… I'm sure I saw someone," said to herself seconds before a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside the supply closet.

"What are you doing? The others will find you," a mysterious voice whispered from a corner of the closet. Cleo squinted her eyes, trying to find the other person but failed. The room was flooded in darkness and Cleo had dropped her torch when the boy had pulled her in. There was a small chuckle before the young boy's voice could be heard again.

"I don't think you'll find me that way." Cleo spun around to face two red glowing orbs.

"Who are you and how did you get into the Pizzeria?" she whisper-shouted. There was a slight silence before the boy spoke.

"Seriously? You really don't know who I am?" The boy then stepped closer to Cleo so she could see him. He had long purple hair tied into a ponytail, a white shirt, red bow tie and some black trousers. On top of his head sat a pair of purple bunny ears, the same violet shade as his hair. Cleo raised one eyebrow.

"Unless you're some weirdo boy in a bad Bonnie costume who snuck into the pizzeria because he wanted to be killed by killer robots then no, I don't know who you are."

The two people had only been in the supply closet a few seconds when footsteps could be heard outside the door. They were quick and light, making them slightly difficult for the young girl to hear. Cleo saw a flash of red go past the door before she was shoved behind the boy. She looked up to she the boy motioning for her to be quiet. She decided to comply with him, staying silent.

"Ah, Bonnie. Have ye seen the lass, matey?" a voice asked from outside the door. Cloe hid further behind the boy, knowing it was Foxy who was speaking. The boy shrugged.

"Haven't made it to the office yet, Foxy. I don't even think Chica has, you were the first one." Cloe peeked around the boy's leg to get a glance at Foxy, but he had already left.

"That was close. Are you all right Cleo?" She stood and looked the boy straight in the eye.

"First," she began, "how do you know my name? Second… YOU'RE THAT STUPID, INSANE RABBIT WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!" The boy's eyes seemed to fill with sadness and a tear began to form. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that came out all wrong," Cleo said, trying to stop Bonnie from crying.

"No, it's true and I'm sorry. And I know your name because…" Before Bonnie could finish, he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her back into the office before sprinting back to the show stage.

_4:45 am_

Chica had been twice since the incident and Foxy had started his cycle once again. Bonnie was no where to be seen though. The only time Cleo had seen Bonnie was when he appeared back in the supply closet. She was checking the cameras when…

**Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech**

Things seemed to slow down after that. She fell backwards off her chair, hardly being able to get a glimpse of her attacker. She closed her eyes, thinking she was about to die, but when nothing happened, she sat up, cautiously opening one eye, to find Bonnie sat on the desk fiddling with a pencil.

"Cleo! I thought I killed you!" he said before embracing her in a hug. Cleo pushed him away, clearly angry about what he had done.

"What was that? You act all friendly and then try to kill me?"

"No, I was trying to stop Chica from getting you. And there was something I wanted to tell you. Or rather, ask you."

"I'm listening…" Cleo declared. Bonnie sighed before speaking.

"Do you remember what your old friend Jeremy looked like?" A tear began to form in Cleo's eye before she nodded.

"How could I forget what my dead best friend looked like? He looked like you but with blue eyes and brown hair." Bonnie looked away from the security guard.

"You asked how I know your name… That's how." Cloe looked at him with a puzzled expression before the realisation hit her.

"You can't be…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

Cleo stared at the boy closely, analysing each and every one of the tiny details of his face. It couldn't be possible, could it? This couldn't possibly be Jeremy sat in front of her…Could it? Cleo stared into a few seconds before looking away and returning to her chair. She picked up her tablet, leaving a confused bunny animatronic to sit and watch her.

"And?" he said a few minutes later.

"I don't believe you…" Bonnie stared at her, his jaw practically touching the floor. "But… I sort of do." Cleo added. Bonnie just continued to stare at her.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning… I don't know to be honest. Part of me wants to believe you but it just seems so…unreal? No, that's not the right word. Unbelievable. It seems unbelievable." Bonnie sighed.

"I know it does… But what if I played the song?" Cleo raised one eyebrow suspiciously whilst Bonnie ran off to find his guitar. However, he never returned, the sound of the six am bell echoed through the halls and when Cleo checked the stage, Bonnie was back in his original place in his animatronic form.

Time skip to 8am

Cleo woke from her short nap and began putting on her uniform. She was in the middle of putting her skirt on when something popped in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. The boy in front of her put his hand over her mouth to try and reduce the sound coming from her. All this did was make her scream even louder. Thankfully, her mum had already gone to work so the house was empty. He allowed the girl to continue her scream until she eventually ran out of breath.

"Finished?" he asked her, to which Cleo stumbled backwards.

"Y... you can…can talk?" She asked. The boy face palmed.

"And here I was thinking you were smart for figuring Bonnie out… Of course I can talk. My name's Golden Freddy, but you can just call me Goldie. I'm here to warn you, Cleo. Something is going to happen today, something you cannot stop. A boy. He is going to join your school today. DO NOT SPEAK TO HIM! If you do, you will be in great danger. Return the Pizzeria straight after school tonight and ask to speak to Greg. And…oh my! You're going to be late! Got to go, bye!" The mysterious boy disappeared, leaving Cleo on her on to go to school.

After she finished getting ready, Cleo put in her headphones and began the short journey to school. She tried to walk slowly. After all, she didn't have many friends, she got bullied by a few people and after what Goldie had told her, she really didn't want to go.

She put her phone away and walked through the gates to her school to be greeted by someone squeezing her. She looked to her side to see her best friend, Emma, holding ono her, a small smile on her face. When she looked up, Cleo discovered she had been crying.

"Emma what happened?" Emma pointed over to where a group of people was shouting at two boys. More specifically, their friends and the person that bullied them, stood with strange person whose uniform was all purple, not the same blue everyone else had to wear. What was even stranger was the fact he had purple skin and huge white eyes. The group of girls finished shouting and began to walk over to Cleo and Emma.

The group spoke for a few minutes before separating and walking off to their different lessons. For Cleo, it was music. She sat in her seat, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson when the same purple boy walked through the door, the teacher following shortly after. She had a short conversation with the purple Guy and then pointed over at the seat next to Cleo.

"_Something is going to happen today. Something you cannot stop. A boy. He is going to join your school today." _Cleo remembered what Goldie had told her. However, she had forgotten what he had said after. She knew she was supposed to go back to the Pizzeria straight after school but that was it.

"Hi, I'm Vincent what's your name?" the boy asked, snapping Cleo out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh, um hi Vincent. I'm Cleo." Then she remembered what he was doing to her friends. "What did you say to my friends earlier? You really upset one of them." Vincent frowned.

"I didn't say anything, that was the other boy. I was told he was the one who would show me around the school, so I didn't want to leave and get lost. I'm sorry." Cleo nodded, understanding the situation. Then she decided to change the conversation.

"Uhhh, if you don't mind me asking…" Vincent chuckled as if he knew what was coming.

"Why am I purple? Well…" but before he could finish, the class began moving around the classroom and began getting into groups. "What are we doing?" he asked. Cleo smiled at him.

"We're getting into groups so we can play some music… You don't have a group, do you? Would you like to join me? I don't have anyone else." Vincent nodded, a huge grin spreading over his face.

Cleo got out the red guitar that once belonged to Jeremy and began to play her favourite song, the one Jeremy had made.

"So are we doing that for the work?" Vincent asked. "I could sing or play the keyboard if you'd like." Cleo nodded. "Unless you want to do another song?" Vincent shook his head.

"I've never heard that one before. It's so beautiful." Cloe looked at the ground.

"My friend wrote it… a few days before…_ it_ happened." Vincent looked at the girl in front of him.

"What… what happened?" he asked before a river of tears flowed out of Cleo's eyes.

"It was him! He killed them. All of them!" she exclaimed. Vincent put an arm around her.

"Cleo, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Cleo stopped crying and hugged the purple boy.

"It's fine, now let's get on with the song." Cleo began teaching him the notes to Jeremy's song.

Time skip to the end of the day

Cleo POV

I walked down the busy street towards the pizzeria, just like Goldie had told me. I wondered who Greg was and why I had to speak to him. I was kind of hoping to see Bonnie again, even if he was in his animatronic form. I needed to tell I believed him, that I knew he was Jeremy. I continued walking just as it began to rain. Great. And it wasn't light rain either. And I had forgotten my umbrella. Suddenly, the rain parted and stopped hitting me, almost as if someone was holding something above my head. More specifically, a purple umbrella.

"Vincent!" The purple boy looked down at me. He was only slightly taller than me, but he was slightly intimidating. He smiled, showing off teeth like pearls.

"So, where are you heading?" I pointed over to the Pizzeria that was a bit further down the road. Vincent nodded. "I'm going there too, my dad works there."

"I work there, as a night guard." I told him. I don't know why I did it, maybe just to start a conversation.

"Oh! I'm starting there tonight. Maybe we will be working together…" he said. The Boss did say I would have a partner sometime.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the pizzeria. Vincent opened the door for me whilst he put his umbrella down and we walked through the main doors into the reception area.

"Hello Vincent! And…Cleo. My, you're here early. Don't you start at 12?" I nodded.

"A friend told me to come speak to him. His name is Greg. Do you know where he might be?" The woman nodded and pointed to a room a little bit down the hallway. I smiled, said thanks and ran off to find who I presumed to be Goldie.

Goldie POV

I glared at Cleo as soon as she stepped into the room. Apparently she hadn't noticed, as she went on and on about nothing. Well, it was something, but I was too annoyed to listen. She eventually noticed this and she stopped speaking.

"Hey, Goldie? You Ok?" I shook my head.

"You spoke to him."

"Who?"

"Purple Guy's son."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently it's just been difficult deciding what to write. If you have some suggestions that would be great. I'm not really that good at this author note thing. So uhh yeah… on with the story. Oh, also I have an account on Wattpad. I might do some reader inserts on there so check it out… please. My name is PurpleGirl-123._

"Guys, we really shouldn't be doing this," Susie whispered as the group of children followed the strange man through the pizzeria, discovering rooms that they had never seen or heard anyone talk about. They had eventually come to a room like a cave. It was flooded in darkness; not a single light could be seen shining through the sea of black. There was a distinct smell of something rotten. Whether that something was pizza or not, the group could not be sure. Fritz was the first to begin moving around the room. He walked around, his arms stretched out Infront of him, trying to become familiar with his surroundings. That was until _it_ happened. There was an ear-piercing scream before a soft click. There were a few seconds of silence before the group spoke.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked, a hint of worry in his tone. A deep chuckle filled the room before a dim light was switched on. What was revealed shocked everyone.

_Present day Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

Cleo shuffled through the deserted corridor of the pizzeria, trying her best not to wake any of the animatronics up. In her right hand she held Jeremy's guitar. If she wanted her plan to work, Bonnie could not see her with the object.

She paraded into the office and went straight over to the desk, plopping the guitar down on it as soon as she got near enough. She then waltzed over to her chair and gracefully sat down in it. After rolling around the office for what seemed to be half an hour, the sound of the bell signalling her sift rang through the decaying walls of the office.

_1:20_

Cleo reached over to the table to pick up the ruby red guitar seated on it when there was a strange noise from the right door.

"No, Chica couldn't possibly come this early," Cleo said to herself as she went over to check the door light. The light flickered on to reveal a small girl stood, her eyes wide open, staring at Cleo.

"Umm, can I help you?" Cleo asked the young girl, who blinked a few times in response, then ran off into the distance. "Okay then…" Cleo muttered to herself before going back to what she was doing.

Chica POV

I had heard Bonnie describing the night guard a few times now, so I decided I should see her for myself. If my suspicions were true then one of my best friends had come back, even after what happened to us. I was walking down the corridor when I decided to change into my human form. I figured that, If I did, she wouldn't slam the door in my face. I stood outside the door, waiting for her to check the light. I knew she would at some point, I had made so much noise on my way down here. Eventually the dim light flickered on, and here she was. I was so amazed. I couldn't believe she had come back, after all these years. I stared, transfixed on the girl Infront of me, until she snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran away, scared she would recognise me. I didn't want her getting upset. I would break it to her another day.

Cleo Pov

Well that was… awkward. I know that girl was Chica but why was she staring at me like that? Was there something she wanted to say? I decided to forget about Chica, I did have something else to do tonight. I strolled over to the guitar and sat back in my chair. I quickly checked the cameras to see where Bonnie was. He was in the west corridor. Not too bad. I began to play the song Jeremy had wrote before walking over to the door. I saw two glowing red orbs becoming closer with each note I played. I walked back into the office and awaited the visit patiently.

When Bonnie arrived, I was playing the last note of the song. He poked his head around the door frame before entering. I guess he didn't want to disturb the music. He tiptoed into the office and took a seat on my desk. We both sat in complete silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Since when have you played guitar?" He asked.

"I began lessons after you…died…" There was a slight awkward silence after that, neither of us knowing what to say or do. Thankfully he broke it.

"So I take it you believe me then?" I smirked before shaking my head. The boy just looked at me, a puzzled expression plastered across his face. I chucked before he ralised it was a joke. Just then the six am bell rang, signaling the end of my shift.


End file.
